


Obsession And Possession

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip learns the hard way not to disobey the captain. Spoilers, 2.09 "Singularity." (08/31/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Remember that the radiation has a way of distorting the truth.  


* * *

"T'Pol, this damn chair is driving me crazy. I can't do this and handle the scanning for radiation right now. I'm only human. The Cap'n told me to fix this chair, and that's what I'm going to do."

The Science Officer looked at the Chief Engineer in confusion. She was use to him being emotional, but his aggravation was unusual. She had come to depend on Commander Tucker in hard times. He had been there for her on numerous occasions, both personally and professionally.

In the beginning, she had reluctantly agreed to his appointment by Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command. She thought that he was too erratic and intense for a 5.0 Warp Starship. Despite his immaculate record and high recommendations by the Admiral, she had her doubts about Charles Tucker III.

Over the first few months of the mission, she was sure her suspicions were proven right when he became violent and unpredictable because of pollen, and he some how became the first human male ever impregnated in history. However, the next few months proved to her that Starfleet, the Vulcans, and Captain Archer were correct in their assessments of Commander Tucker. He was a first class addition to the crew. He was one of the, if not the most important person on this ship. Everyday, the 80 plus lives relied on his skills with the engines, the life support systems, and the shielding components.

Today, however, was not one of those days. Commander Tucker was being irrational, unsupportive, and emotional. She knew better than to argue with him, and she left him and his "Captain's Chair" to repair.

She went in search of Lieutenant Reed or Captain Archer. They were also behaving abnormally when she found them. Lieutenant Reed was obsessed over a new alert code and Captain Archer was worried over an introduction for his father's biography. She gave it up and reported to her quarters hoping that the humans wouldn't kill each other off before she could figure out what was going on with Enterprise and her crew.

* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer had spent he last nine hours writing a preface to his father's book, and he decided that it might be time to get a bite to eat from the mess hall. He said goodbye to Porthos and headed off to clear his mind of his hard work. Why the hell was he so obsessed over this introduction? It wasn't like he didn't have more important things to do...

As he walked into the mess hall, he spotted Trip and Reed talking. Tucker was bent over Reed's table purposely pointing his plump ass out for everyone to see and appreciate. Archer burned with jealousy as Reed smiled and pulled his lover in for a bite of his meal. "Here try some of this Shepard's Pie. It's to die for."

Trip leaned further into the man and accepted the pie from the other man's fork. Archer fumed with this fact. If he was sharing eating utensils with Reed then they were obviously sharing even more intimate objects in private. "Malcolm, that's not too bad for British crap, but wait until you get a taste of this Pecan pie." The engineer reached into his saucer with his finger and brought the pie-covered finger to Reed's lips. The Armory officer greedily sucked the Pecan filling off the Commander's finger.

"Umm, that's fantastic Trip. Give me some more..."

"That's enough Lieutenant Reed. I need to talk to Commander Tucker alone." Trip looked at the Captain full of curiosity. Heput the pie-covered fork down to his saucer, got up out of his seat, and headed off to follow the Captain. Lieutenant Reed took the plates and forks to the dishwasher and wondered what Commander Tucker had done wrong now.

* * *

Trip followed Jon to his quarters not saying a word. He could tell that Jon was upset about something. It's probably that damn chair. He had been spending nearly every waking hour on that chair for two days. He was determined to make it the most comfortable chair any captain had ever sat in before.

When he entered Jon's quarters, he noticed the disarray of the room. "What have you been working on Cap'n? What's all this paper and books out for?"

"Like you really care. You are such a slut! How could you do that in front of the entire crew and underneath my nose?"

"Excuse me Jon? What are you talking about? I was just taking a break from working on your chair."

"Really? Why did you let Malcolm lick your finger clean? Why did you give him your 'God, I want you to fuck me' smile?

"Jon, I am totally clueless on what you're talking about. I was just...Tucker's comment was interrupted by Archer's hard fist to his mouth. He fell to the bed that was directly behind him.

"Spare me your bullshit whore. I should start charging for every flirtatious smile, gesture, and thrust of your hips you do. I could be retired from Starfleet by now."

Tucker reached up to feel his bloodied lip and stared at Jon in shock. "What is wrong with you? We've talked about this before. I'm a natural flirt. I don't mean anything about it Jon. I've never cheated on you, and I hadn't planned on it until now."

"Excuse me? Until now?" Jon pranced on the smaller frame of Tucker and slapped his face harshly. He noticed the small tears of pain threatening to leave Tucker's eyes. "What's the matter baby? Can't handle the punishment for being a dirty little slut?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was just talking to Reed and getting a bite to eat. What's your problem?" Tucker attempted to shove the much larger body off his own.

"He was eating alright. I thought that he was going to suck you off right there in front of everybody. The worse thing is that you would really get off on that wouldn't you?" Archer began unzipping his lover's jumpsuit frantically.

Trip grabbed Jon's hand in an attempt to slow down his actions. "No Jon. I don't want you touching me like this. You're obviously distraught over something and..." his sentence was cut off by Archer's lips attacking his own. Tucker pulled his head away from the invading tongue, "No Jon. Stop."

"Why stop? You obviously want it bad enough to beg Reed for it. Of course, he's always had his eyes on you, and I'm sure he was ready to prance on this opportunity." He took Tucker's struggling arms and pinned them above his head with one hand. The other hand finished unzipping the suit and his hand reached for the soft flesh of his lover's chest. "And who the hell could resist this piece of ass?"

Tucker struggled to get free, but Jon's grip on his hands was unbreakable. The 30 extra pounds the Captain carried was certainly to his advantage in this struggle. He couldn't believe this was happening. His lover of three years was trying to force himself on him. "Why are you being so aggressive? Let's do this some other time when your more like yourself."

Archer looked his beautiful Chief Engineer in the eyes. "I don't think so. I want you now. As a matter of fact, I like the fact that you're struggling. It makes you even more gorgeous." He pulled the suit quickly over Tucker's shoulder and one arm at a time, so that he would not have a chance to wiggle free.

Tucker's breathing became uneven and erratic when the captain bit down into his neck. He could feel the tongue licking and probing his erogenous zone. "Jon, please don't do this. Don't make me hate you."

The Commander received another hard slap to the face. "How dare you say that to me. I'm the one who should hate you. You're the one going around letting any cock who wants you to fuck you." He tore the jumpsuit and boots off of trip's legs and began to slowly massage his inner thighs. "Now spread those legs and let me in slut."

Trip suppressed tears that threatened to come at any moment. Don't give him any ammunition he thought. "No! I will not spread my legs for you. I am not your property to use and abuse at your discretion."

Archer attempted to pull the legs apart and nudge a knee in between them, but Tucker held them together with a vise grip. "Let me in Commander. That's an order."

"The hell it is. That's not an order I recognize from the Starfleet manual."

"You better recognize that order Commander, or I will have to make sure that every infraction you have ever done goes into your permanent file."

"What infractions? I've always done the best job possible."

"It doesn't matter what I write up Commander. The only thing you need to be aware of is that by the time I'm through with your career; you won't be able to get a job as a barber on any ship, much less an engineer." He leaned in to kiss Trip's succulent nipples and shoulders.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me too much Jon."

"Do I? Are you really willing to take that risk? You know I can get T'Pol to back me up. She can't stand you. I'm always defending you to her. She pretty much thinks that you are an imbecile who endangers this mission on a daily basis." The tears sprang instantly to Tucker's eyes. Archer knew he had him where he wanted him. "Now, open up those legs for me baby. I want to be inside of you my lovely Commander." Trip looked tearfully into his lover's eyes in disbelief. This was really happening. His partner was going to rape him, and nothing could stop it from happening.

"Jon, please don't make me do this."

"Open up Trip. I'm going to do what Reed and half the men you meet want to do to you, and I think a few of them already have." Tucker released the vise grip on his legs, and Archer was able to watch in satisfaction as Tucker's muscular legs parted open for him. His cock got painfully hard when he looked at Tucker's face and saw defeat written all over it. "God, you are so beautiful spread open for me like this."

He wasted no time traveling to the engineer's reluctant cock. He swallowed him whole even though Trip's newly freed hands tried to push him off. He simply grabbed the arms and pinned them to their owner's side. "This would be a lot more fun if you would stay still."

"Fuck you."

"Soon baby. Soon." He continued coaxing the organ to hardness and he took time to suckle his balls and inner thighs as well. He knew that this would drive him crazy with pleasure. Trip always loved a good blowjob before getting fucked.

"I hate you. I hate you." Trip whispered as he tried to block the pleasure Archer was delivering to his body. The bastard had forced himself on him, and now he was trying to make him enjoy the torment.

Archer watched the agony on Trip's face. He was torn in two. He wanted to hate Archer for forcing this moment; yet he was feeling pleasure, and he wanted to enjoy the claiming of his body. "I have something special for you my dirty little whore." Before Trip could respond to the crude comment, he was swept up into utter pleasure as he felt Jon's tongue dive into his tight hole. Archer loved worshipping Tucker's ass, and this night would be no different from the other nights they had spent together.

"Oh God Jon, please stop that...I can't hate you when you do that to me."

Archer greedily licked and probed his property. He would mark it as his territory. He loved the taste of the sexy engineer, and he literally thought he could live off of it if he were ever stranded on a desert island with no food to eat. Whenever he was presented with "Trip a'la ass", he always cleaned his plate, and he usually required seconds and a napkin.

"Please Jon...you hit me. I have to hate you." Archer looked up from his plate. "I only did what you deserved, and right now my little boy deserves to be tortured with my tongue and my fingers." He stuck two fingers in the tight entryway before Tucker could protest. The Commander's back arched off of the bed as his cock was engulfed in the hot mouth, and his ass was fucked with expert fingers.

Archer could sense the approaching climax and halted his manipulations. "Why did you stop Jon?"

He smiled at Trip as he positioned himself on top of his lover. He loved taking Trip from behind, from the side, in the shower, in a chair...but what he mostly loved was looking in his eyes when was possessing and claiming him. Trip had the sexiest smile when he felt good, and those blue eyes full of pleasure sent chills down Archer's back. "Now baby, just a few minutes ago you were telling me to stop. Which one is it? Do you want me to stop or do you want me to fuck you?"

He could hear Tucker's breath become shallow. He knew he was getting ready to break his Commander. He would reluctantly forget the violence and the threats for the promise of pleasure, love, and forgiveness. Tucker looked into his eyes thoughtfully for a few moments. He spread his legs further and wrapped them around his captain. "Take me Jon."

That's all he had to hear. He reached into the nightstand for the lube, and he coated his painfully hard cock with the gel. He looked at the younger man's body and shook his head in disbelief. How had he managed to get this prize? How had he, a 40 something year old man, managed to get a beautiful, intelligent, sex kitten?

Archer lowered his mouth to Tucker's ear. "You got it sexy." He gently inserted his organ into the waiting orifice. They both moaned in pleasure as Trip was impaled with Jon's cock. Tucker pulled him closer and demanded kisses to his lips, neck, and ears. He closed his legs around the older man's waist and never stopped begging to be fucked harder.

"Trip, you are too hot for me. You're going to undo me soon if you don't stop...talking dirty and moving those hips around."

Trip ignored the warning and he continued to moan and plead for more cock deeper and harder. Jon shoved his knees up against his chest and pumped harder. Trip's ass was stretched to the limit, and he was tugging on his cock frantically. Jon shook his head in disbelief. How had he managed to get the hottest fuck this side of Venus?

Just as Trip came screaming Jon's name, he also erupted into a warp-blowing orgasm. While both bodies were still expelling their last drops of milky release, Archer reached down and gently took Tucker's earlobe into his mouth. When he felt the last spasm leaving their bodies, he whispered, "If I ever catch you with another man I will kill him, and you can kiss your job in Starfleet goodbye".

Trip pushed Archer off of him in disgust. Jon was still obsessed over the thought of him with another man? Hadn't his forgiveness of the abuse proven his loyalty and love?

"Did you hear me Trip?"

Trip turned over on his side facing his back towards Jon. He felt the bed shifting, and he felt Archer's chest pushed up against his back. Archer draped a possessive hand around Tucker's trim waist.

"Hmmm?" Archer asked for the third time.

Before falling asleep, Archer heard the whispered response and smiled. "Yes Jon."

* * *

Tucker rested for half an hour before getting up to go to the restroom. He winced when he looked in the mirror. There was a bruise on his cheek where Archer had hit him. It was relatively small but noticeable. 'I guess I could tell everyone that I dropped a plasma retractor on my face when I was working on the chair. Damn it's turning black and blue.' he thought to himself. 'Speaking of black and blue...'

"Hey Jon, do you want a black or blue headrest on your chair?" He walked out only to find Archer at his computer working on his Father's preface again.

"How does this sound Trip? To reach one's destiny is a significant event in one's life..." He stopped rambling on when he heard the soft opening of the door. Tucker had escaped to engineering and his "Captain's Chair". He smiled to himself and thought, 'That was rude even for Trip. I'll have to discuss that with him later, but right now I have more important things to do...'


End file.
